It is well known in the fishing lure arts that conventional rigid fishing lures, spoons, and skirted hooks are well adapted for catching fish, but because of the exposure of the fishing hooks, these lures cannot ordinarily be used in water which includes cover such as weeds, brush or trees. Such lures are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,425,272; 2,938,293; 4,283,876; 2,736,123; 2,994,982; 1,320,570; 2,547,279; 3,590,514; 1,682,711; 1,657,966; 4,432,157; 1,604,784; 1,992,766; and 2,567,813.
"Weedless" fishing hooks are also well known in the art. These include a weedless hook having a weed guard such as that shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,605,318; 3,562,948 and 2,333,174.
A standard fishing hook may also be made "weedless" when used with a soft plastic worm by burying the hook and barb within the body of the plastic worm. While it is possible to adapt a weedless type hook having a weed guard with a rigid fishing lure, there have been no effective means of making rigid, baitfish imitating, wobbling lures "weedless" until the present invention. It is for this reason that the present lure was invented.